


from the serpent’s tongue to eve’s ear

by summerdayghost



Category: The Witch (2016)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:48:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25141168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerdayghost/pseuds/summerdayghost
Summary: The witch in the woods carried a basket heavy with apples.
Relationships: Thomasin/The Witch (The Witch)
Kudos: 16





	from the serpent’s tongue to eve’s ear

The witch in the woods carried a basket heavy with apples. Thomasin had never seen apples so shiny and red in her life, not even in England, the land she once called home. These apples were more than just apples, they were luxury, proof of the virtues of the path they chose, the god they gave themselves to.

Thomasin didn’t have to ask before she took one for herself. The rules here were different.

As the juice ran down her chin the witch looked her in the eye. A simple apple wouldn’t be enough to sate the desire within her.


End file.
